The present invention is directed to communication connectors, and, more specifically, to a communication connector with improved crosstalk reduction using compensation including inductive compensation.
The widespread use of communication devices has also spurred the development of communication connectors. Initially, communication devices such as telephones, computer terminals, and the like were hardwired. For example, the wire cable for a telephone was coupled directly through a hole in a wall plate to electrical terminals.
Modern telephone connectors use an industry standard receptacle mounted in the wall and a mating industry standard plug at the end of a telephone cord. The use of industry standard connectors permits the convenient installation of telephones. Similarly, industry standard connectors have been developed for other communication devices such as computers. For example, a personal computer may be coupled to a local area network (LAN) via a communication connector similar to those used with telephones.
The use of communication connectors with telephones does not result in the degradation of signal quality because telephones typically have limited bandwidth. However, high-speed communication devices, such as computers, can suffer significant degradation of signal quality as a result of communication connectors. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a communication connector that minimizes degradation of signal quality. The present invention offers this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.
The present invention is directed to a communication connector with inductive compensation. Aspects of the compensating connector include a body having a first body portion and a second body portion. The first body portion is configured to engage the compensating jack connector with the plug connector. A plurality of contact members is positioned toward the first body portion. The contact members are configured to electrically couple with the plug connector elements when the compensating jack connector is engaged with the plug connector. A plurality of wire connectors is positioned toward the second body portion. The wire connectors are configured to electrically couple to the second set of external conductors.
Further aspects include a structure with first and second surfaces. A plurality of internal conductors include first, second, third, and fourth conductors. At least part of the first and second conductors is adjacent to the first surface and at least part of the third and fourth conductors are adjacent to the second surface. Each of the plurality of internal conductors is electrically coupled to one of the plurality of contact members and each of the plurality of internal conductors extends toward one of the plurality of wire connectors.
Additional aspects include each of the plurality of internal conductors being electrically coupled to one of the plurality of wire connectors. A first portion of the first conductor and a first portion of the second conductor are spaced apart from a first centerline. A first portion of the third conductor and a first portion of the fourth conductor are spaced apart from a second centerline. The first centerline and the second centerline are in alignment with one another whereby inductive coupling occurs when communication signals are applied to the first, second, third, and fourth conductors.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.